Albion's Fate
by Reader's Delight
Summary: Two young adults from Camelots future decide that the path of Albion has gone wrong and as such, the people of Camelot's past need to rethink their choices in life. This is a watching the series fic. SPOILERS for series 1-5 of Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is going to be my new ongoing project! It is obviously a watching the series fic which I will not abandon and will try and go through all of the series right up until the end of series 5! It will have a bit of a plot and suggestions for said plot would be nice *hint, hint!* So please read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin then: Lancelot and Gwen would never happen and Lancelot would still be alive, Freya would either not die or Mergana would be a possibility after that, Morgause would ahve never been in it, Uther would be long dead and Mordred would be good.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Katie Emrys was feeling nervous, this was the day she would finally do it; meet her parents when they were younger in an attempt to salvage what was left of the great dynasty of Albion. Her mum, dad, brother, cousins, uncles and aunts were all dead. Slain on the battlefield of Camlann, while she and her best friend Llacheu Pendragon were the only survivors of this terrible war, the only ones left to witness the destruction of their home as it was torn apart by poverty and strife.  
"Can you do it? Are you strong enough?" Llacheu asked silently hoping that his only remaining family wouldn't die from overusing her talents.

"I'll be fine Llacheu dad has been preparing me to do this for years" she assured him after all, her father had done most of the work for her, all she had to do was recite the spell and they should end up with their parents before everything went wrong and destiny was too set to be changed. "You have to remember to make sure that this future is completely eradicated, it cannot become an option, the consequences are too great." she reminded him gently, feeling the weight of Albion's fate resting on her shoulders.

"I promise we will set this right, I swear it on my right to the throne" he swore solemnly also feeling the responsibility of Albion's future. With that the two young adults clasped hands and dissaparated, straight into the Camelot under King Uther's reign, the reign of their grandfather, the only surviving heirs of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Leodegrance, Merlin Emrys and Morgana Pendragon, the crowned prince of Camelot and the court warlock's daughter.

MERLINNILREM

It had been a week since the Gilli/tournament debacle and the people of Camelot were relishing the peace and quiet of a week with no threats (magical or otherwise) on Camelot and its people. That was why Merlin and Arthur were to be found on the edge of the darkling woods out on a hunt; after all, didn't they deserve a break as well?  
"Merlin, are you purposefully trying to scare away all the animals or are you honestly this useless?" Arthur enquired as he watched merlin trip over his own two feet for the millionth time since leaving Camelot, his tone of voice condescending but playful.  
"Well if I didn't have to carry all your stuff as well as my own, I might be able to see where I'm going you prat!" Merlin retorted his biting words dulled by the humour in his voice, also showing that he understood Arthur was jesting, and that he did not truly mean what he was saying. Although Arthur had to admit merlin was right about this he would not easily acquiesce to the younger man and simply retorted with his own friendly insult,  
"Idiot"  
"Clot pole"  
"Useless"  
"Dollop head"  
"Merlin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up" they both burst out laughing, used to the friendly banter they enjoyed. Suddenly a girl and boy, around their own ages, appeared on front of them, so quickly it was almost as if they had popped out of the ground. The girl had long, wavy, midnight black hair with ivory skin and blue/green eyes, she was dressed finely as if nobility but the clothes looked rough somehow, as if they had been used for weeks on end. The same could be said of the boy whose clothes were of the same noble looking material with a worn look to them; however he still carried himself with a regal bearing, belied by his posture and grace. He had lightly tanned skin with short, choppy, blond hair and blue eyes. They looked extremely tired and their eyes were haunted, as if they had seen much death and destruction in their short lives.  
"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Arthur asked the strangers starting to walk towards them slowly, showing he meant no harm, with Merlin following close behind. The strangers looked at each other when the girl said  
"Told you I could do it!" her voice full of humour and triumph before she turned back to face merlin and Arthur "we are fine thank you and I am sorry for what is about to happen but it is important and I promise I will explain more later" her voice sounded heavy with guilt but determined as she raised her hand " I'm so sorry, please forgive us, cysgu! I'r ystafell o wirionedd fi yn anfon i chi aros am ein cyrraedd cyn i chi Gael deffro!" her eyes flashed a deep molten gold and everything went black.

MERLINNILREM

When Merlin and Arthur awoke it was to be confronted by an extremely strange room, there were lots of strange if comfortable looking beds, a long, black rectangle on the wall, several different coloured doors and a few big, overly stuffed chairs.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked rhetorically and both men jumped when a male voice answered,

"A room outside of any time jurisdiction, created to show mankind the truths about others" the boy and girl from the forest entered through a purple door looking slightly amused at Arthur trying to find his sword which had mysteriously vanished from his hip.

"Your sword is back in Camelot sire, you do not need it here, we do not mean you any harm." The girl stated quietly, her voice completely confident, showing that she was in control of the situation.

"Of course I need my sword" Arthur raged, "Sorcerers are pure evil and deserve only death; I need my sword to rid us of their bane!" Whilst Arthur continued his rant about why magic was evil, he did not notice the dejected look on Merlin's face, the girl did however and she looked at her father in concern, wanting to cheer him up somehow.

"ENOUGH!" the boy thundered, shocking Arthur into silence "that is my best friend you are falsely condemning, as well as the majority of our people and a closely trusted friend of Camelot!"

"What would you know of Camelot and why would you consort with a known sorcerer? Unless she has you under an enchantment of some kind..." Arthur now sounded genuinely confused but still wary of the strangers.

"We know lots about Camelot, seeing as he is the future crowned prince and I the court musician and court warlocks daughter!" The girl suddenly burst in again, making Merlin and Arthur's jaws drop.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" they both yelled in unison completely shocked, after all these could be their future kids.

"It will take too long to explain now but we will tell you later, I promise. However, we really need to get on and I will explain more when the others are here." The girl replied calmly but the humour in her eyes was far too evident in her eyes for Arthur's liking. Before either merlin or Arthur could ask what was going on the girl began to chant again "Dewch i mi y teulu Pendragon, yn dod i mi y offeiriades uchel i'r frenhines unwaith ac yn y dyfodol. Ymddangos i mi farchogion dewr y ford gron. Dangos i mi y teulu Warlock."

A loud bang caused Merlin and Arthur to spin around, bringing them face to face with: Uther, Morgana, Morgause, Guinevere, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot, a bear of a man they didn't know, Mordred, Gaius and Hunith.

"Everyone take a seat and shut up whilst I explain what is going on!" The girl yelled over the cacophony of noise that the new arrivals made the random shouts of people's names, the screaming of Uther about sorcery, the yelling at of people to Morgause and the general chaos. Suddenly everyone went quiet and was transported onto the armchairs or beds around the room.

"I really love magic sometimes." The girl smiled at the boy before continuing "alright, here's the deal, we are from the future, Camelot's future, in our time the completion of some fates have made our time a time of sadness and destruction, we have taken you from a time when destiny is still in flux, and therefore can be changed. We need the decisions you have made and will make to change before our future is a fixed reality, before all of Albion falls. Got that?" Her tone of voice was so sad and full of despair that everyone (even Uther!) nodded silently. "Good! Ok the rules in this room are very simple, all of your mortal weapons are gone from this room, all those with magic except me, have had their magic blocked and you have to watch all that we will show you with an open mind, else our present may become fixed. Any questions?" merlin raised his hand in the air almost self-consciously before asking,

"what are we going to have to do and who are you really?"

"oh right yeah! Knew I had forgotten something! My name is Katie and I am the court musician of Camelot and the court warlock's daughter. My friend here is Llacheu Pendragon, the crowned prince of Camelot. As for why you are here… Llacheu can explain" Katie replied, swiftly pushing Llacheu forwards and hiding behind him,

"_Katie!_ Fine. You are going to watch some memories of you from someone in our time, some of the things you will have gone through, some you won't. If you do not change your fates then you futures will be grim and dark. Anymore questions?"

"How far in the future are you guys from? Who are your parents? You look familiar…" Gwaine asked, looking at the young adults curiously.

"We are from 20 years in your future Gwaine. I cannot tell you who my parents are, but Llacheu is Arthur and Guinevere's son." Katie replied laughing as Gwen rushed to hug Llacheu and Arthur was congratulated whilst Uther started screaming some nonsense about serving wenches being unfit to sire royal blood or something. "Now then, you have been specifically chosen because 1) the memories mainly revolve around Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin and Morgana. 2) Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot and Percival become very important later on in these memories. 3) Morgause, Mordred and Uther can use these memories and their information to turn from their paths of destruction. 4) Hunith and Gaius are familial support for all of you as they are the wisest and do not need to learn anything from these memories. Got that? Good! Let's get on with the show then, the first memory is called The Dragon's Call"

* * *

**A/N 2: So what do you think? Should this be carried on? Is it good? bad? please leave a review or PM me and tell me if this is ok and worth continuing.**

**~~~RD~~~**


	2. so so sorry

Hi guys I am sorry to have to inform you that I cannot continue with albion's fate. I am really sorry guys but with the ending of Merlin and exams and just not having time for this fic, it would not be fair to you to continue this as it would be awful work and inconsistent updates. I am starting a new fic soon and I will do a watching the series fic but only when I have the time. I am very grateful for the support from all the people who reviewed/favourited/followed or even read this story. If anyone wants to use this for one of their own stories then leave me a review or PM and I will email you the basis of the story and some ideas if you would like? Sorry again and thank you for being so supportive.

Reader's Delight


End file.
